Tía Abuela
by Mahanny
Summary: Steroline. Situado después del 6x10.


STEROLINE.  
Situado después del 6x10.

Stefan entró a la cocina cargado de bolsas del supermercado. Caroline le había mandado a hacer algunas compras. Era el cumpleaños de Liz y la rubia había pensado en darle una sorpresa para dejar de lado todo el asunto de las pruebas y de su enfermedad, y para ello le iba a preparar su pastel de mermelada de fresa preferido.  
Sin embargo, y a pesar de que Caroline estaba entusiasmada porque sabía que a Liz le encantaría la sorpresa, la chica estaba enfurruñada. La razón era muy sencilla: celos.  
El día anterior, Caroline había visto a Stefan hablar con una chica cuando había ido a llevar a Elena a casa de los Salvatore.  
Los dos estaban charlando en la puerta y parecían estar manteniendo una conversación divertida. La chica, Caroline no podía negarlo, era muy guapa. Cuando Stefan se percató de que Caroline estaba dentro del coche, se disculpó con la chica para acercarse a saludarla, pero Caroline arrancó y pisó el acelerador a toda velocidad sin darle la oportunidad, dejando a un Stefan confundido y desorientado.

-Traigo las fresas y la harina –dijo el chico, dejando las bolsas sobre la encimera de la cocina. Caroline asintió con la cabeza mientras se lavaba las manos. Stefan se dio cuenta de que algo ocurría, pues no era normal de ella quedarse callada si algo le había molestado.- De acuerdo, ¿qué ocurre, Caroline?  
-Nada.

Caroline tiró el trapo con el que se había secado las manos y le dio en toda la cara. Stefan miró a la chica como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Está claro que no es nada –dijo él, lavándose las manos.  
-¿Quién era la chica con la que estabas hablando ayer?

Stefan se quedó aturdido durante unos segundos. Caroline había pasado de no dirigirle la palabra a preguntarle directamente sobre lo que le molestaba. Stefan desvió la cara para ocultar una leve sonrisa.

-Se llama Sarah.  
-Wow, no sabía que habías conocido a alguien tan pronto después de lo de Ivy.

Stefan puso los ojos en blanco y se ató el trapo a los vaqueros mientras se colocaba al lado de Caroline.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? –le preguntó, mirando todos los artilugios de cocina y los ingredientes que había sobre la mesa.  
-¿Vas a quedarte? –le preguntó Caroline mientras le miraba, confundida.  
-No sé si lo sabes pero soy un experto en lo que se refiere a la cocina.  
-Si tú lo dices –dijo la chica con cierto despecho, recordando la cena con Ivy y con Enzo. Stefan la miró con ternura, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Sabía de sobra que Caroline estaba celosa y eso le estaba divirtiendo un poco.

Los dos se pusieron manos a la obra. Caroline comenzó a cortar las fresas mientras Stefan preparaba la masa del bizcocho. Permanecieron trabajando durante más de media hora en silencio, pasándose una cuchara cuando era necesario, con una compenetración admirable.  
Caroline preparando ya la mermelada de fresa cuando, inesperadamente, Stefan se untó un dedo de la masa derretida y se lo restregó a la chica por la cara. La rubia cerró los ojos, conteniendo la ira. Luego los abrió y miró a Stefan, quien se chupó el dedo y sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Idiota.

Stefan rió aún más mientras volvía a su trabajo. Entonces Caroline se untó la mano de mermelada y se la restregó a Stefan por la mejilla, soltando una carcajada. Stefan se tocó el rostro y se observó la mano llena de mermelada de fresa.

-De acuerdo.

Stefan se llenó la mano de harina y alcanzó la cara de Caroline de pleno. Entonces la chica cogió el bote de nata y apretó el botón para lanzársela a Stefan en toda la cara. Hacía tiempo que ninguno de los dos reía como en ese momento. Stefan entonces intentó arrebatarle el bote, pero Caroline se lo escondió detrás de la espalda mientras reía sin reparo. Los dos estaban pringados de arriba abajo, pero no les importaba. Stefan estaba rebosante de alegría por haberla hecho reír así después de tanto tiempo.

-Te has pasado con lo de la nata –le dijo Stefan, mientras la arrinconaba poco a poco en una esquina de la cocina.  
-Has empezado tú.

La espalda de Caroline chocó contra la pared. Stefan estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia y le pasó el dedo por la mejilla, quitándole un poco de mantequilla. Caroline lo miró a los ojos cuando el chico dirigió el dedo hacia sus labios. En la mente de la chica solo cabía un pensamiento que decía "bésale".

-¡¿Qué demonios le habéis hecho a mi cocina?!

Liz acababa de llegar y observaba todo el desastre desde la puerta. Stefan y Caroline se alejaron de inmediato y Stefan miró a Liz, un poco avergonzado. La mujer entonces los miró a ambos, dándose cuenta de que estaban cubiertos de harina, mermelada, nata y mantequilla.

-Lo limpiaré todo ahora mismo, Liz. Ha sido culpa mía –le dijo Stefan, adoptando una actitud adulta. Liz asintió seriamente con la cabeza, aunque en realidad estaba conteniendo la risa. Cuando salió de la cocina, Caroline y Stefan se miraron el uno al otro.  
-No vuelvas a distraerme –le advirtió la chica.- Tengo que terminar esto pronto.

Caroline se sacudió la harina como pudo y se dirigió al fregadero para volver a lavarse las manos. Entonces notó los brazos de Stefan rodeándole la cintura a su espalda y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Caroline notaba cómo su corazón latía a cien por hora.

-Ha sido divertido.

Caroline giró la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada. Stefan le sonrió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la besó. Caroline giró lentamente su cuerpo para poder rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y empujar la cabeza del chico más hacia ella. Stefan la apretó tanto contra sí que no había ningún mínimo espacio entre sus cuerpos. Caroline sabía a fresa y nata.  
Cuando los dos se separaron y se miraron, Caroline se sonrojó. Stefan soltó un largo suspiro, mientras le alzaba la barbilla para volver a mirarla.

-La chica de ayer se llama Sarah Salvatore.

Caroline lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Es mi… sobrina-nieta.  
-Oh.  
-Sí.

Caroline se sonrojó aún más, dándose cuenta de que sus celos no habían tenido fundamente alguno, aunque Stefan había disfrutado muchísimo con ellos.

-Así que espero que estés preparada para ser una gran tía abuela.  
-¿Tía abuela?


End file.
